<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mirror Mirror by The_Torturer_Writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621935">Mirror Mirror</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Torturer_Writes/pseuds/The_Torturer_Writes'>The_Torturer_Writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BlacKkKlansman (2018), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, all sorts of steamy goodness, stealing dialogue? you betcha, think i misunderstood what mirror was supposed to mean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:27:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Torturer_Writes/pseuds/The_Torturer_Writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>From these prompts:<br/>anonymous asked:<br/>I’m not sure if this is a kink or what it’d be called, but I’d love some steamy mirror sex with Flip if you’re willing! Thank you so much!</p><p>+ Anonymous said to thetorturerwrites: Mirror sex with Kylo, please?? I love reading all your TT stuff!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Flip Zimmerman x Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Torturer Tuesdays</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mirror Mirror</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well......y’all should know by now that I’m not normal.  And this is what my not-normal brain came up with. Its possible I’m about to cancel myself with this, but here we go.</p><p>Also...I’m not at all sorry for so many things here.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the smell of his own cigarette smoke that roused him. The menthol curled around his brain and coaxed a muddled groan from the very center of his chest, where it hurt the most. Flip tried to lift his hands to rub at his pounding temples, but he couldn’t make his body obey.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p>That’s when Detective Zimmerman took over.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His head shot up on a sharp inhale, and he blinked rapidly to rush his eyes into focusing. His tongue darted across dry lips, like a snake tasting threats on the air. Sweat. Blood. He vaguely recalled having been hit in the face. He also smelled grease, gasoline. Shaking his head to clear it further, narrowed eyes travelled around the empty warehouse in a calculated attempt to memorize details of his location.  When he could get to a radio, he’d need to be able to tell someone where he was.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Flip leaned forward, testing the ties that anchored him to the wooden chair and cursing when they held true. He pushed against the grimy floor; but without his boots, his bare feet slid futilely through splinters and dust.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Fuck!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was a grouse, a begrudging admittance that he was stuck, trapped, goddamn kidnapped. He tipped his head back and heaved an angry breath through gritted teeth because fuck this whole day.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Comfortable?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Flip’s head whipped to one side, gaze landing on the black-cad shadow he’d somehow missed before. His lungs seized; his ribs ached because now he remembered. He remembered being punched in the chest, sent sprawling on the cement, and bashed in the head right before everything went dark.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He scrutinized every inch of the body attached to that deep voice. Just as tall as Flip, he had broader shoulders with longer, darker hair. Arms like pythons crossed over a wide chest, and those chiseled, lean legs carried him to sit opposite on the floor. He planted his feet and rested his elbows on his knees, looking at Flip defiantly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Flip’s mouth went dry. His fingers flexed, and he was glad they were hidden behind his back. This was the guy they’d all been hunting for, the guy the whole damn state was after. And he sat there, smug as could be, looking like nine different kinds of sin.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was Kylo Ren, notorious leader of the First Order.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Flip’s body responded before his brain could catch up. His breathing went shallow, little puffs blasting through his parted lips. His pupils dilated, adjusting to the dark and drinking in every available valuable detail. His thighs flexed, and his cock stiffened. Flip never once felt himself lean that way before, but this was the most attractive man he'd ever seen in his life. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Gulping down the glass in his throat, Flip finally managed to speak.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Where...where’s my unit?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You mean the murderers, traitors, and thieves you call friends?” The behemoth shifted an inch closer, being sure to catch Flip’s eye when he looked away. “You'll be relieved to hear I have no idea."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kylo stared him down, and Flip wanted to pistol whip the smug look off of his face. He shifted in his chair and tried a different tactic, canting his head slightly and plastering an amiable grin on his face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s Kylo, right?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When he made no move to confirm or deny, Flip carried on in his best soothing voice, trying to de-escalate before anything even jumped off. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You know you can’t just kidnap a fucking cop, right? Every officer on the beat is gonna be looking for me. But we can skip all that. Tell me what you want.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Flip watched as Kylo’s lips pursed and lifted at the ends in almost slow motion. He watched as the man's hungry stare roved him over from ebony crown to bare toes, watched appreciation creep across that beautiful face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The cocky bastard smirked and shifted to his knees, closing the distance and invading any semblance of personal space Flip may have had.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Turns out I can.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He leered, gesturing wide, putting the circumstances of Flip’s captivity on display. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re my prisoner.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Heavy, strong hands slid up from Flip’s knees to squeeze at his meaty, muscular thighs. Transfixed, Flip stopped breathing when smooth, shaven, and sexy leaned in to nudge at his stubbled jaw with the bridge of his nose. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And I want you to do as you’re told.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dark eyes that were so similar to his flashed a dangerous mix of serious and seductive a brief second before buttons clattered to the floor, collateral damage from his flannel being torn open. Flip's jaw locked in a vain attempt to pretend this wasn’t happening, that he wasn’t responding.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Join the First Order.” That velvet voice rolled over his earlobe, and Flip outright squirmed under its power. “You’ll be a strong asset.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Fucking anarchists? Communists?”  He all but spit the words out and leaned away from his tormentor, but he couldn’t even jar the chair an inch. He was wholly caught in the spider’s web. “I’d rather eat a rusty spoon.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Flip’s buckle jangled, but he didn’t hear it, too caught up in the condescending chuckle at his left. And when his jeans eased open to alleviate some of the pressure on his straining cock, he groaned out loud. His entire body stiffened, too aware of how near his captor was, too aroused by the smell and the feel of it, too ashamed of how fucking good he felt being made to feel so helpless right now.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I could shoot you.” Kylo’s knuckles dragged the spot along Flip’s chest where the bruise began to bloom, feeling the rapid heartbeat beneath. “Slit your throat.” Flip’s Adam’s apple bobbed at the feel of surprisingly gentle lips against his pulse. “But that would be short-sighted, don’t you think?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kylo was a younger, angrier, larger version of himself, Flip realized, and he knew there was no talking him out of what he wanted. He burned with conviction, so much so Flip knew he’d be able to feel it buzzing under Kylo’s skin. Something he very suddenly wanted to do desperately.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Jesus fucking Christ…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Flip gasped hard, chest rising up as a rough hand took hold of his cock -- eerily similar but decidedly not his grip. The palm of Kylo’s hand was smooth, but not overly soft, and Flip’s hip bucked upwards without his deciding it. His head dropped forward to rest against that unyielding shoulder because the room spun, and his eyes blurred.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You know I can take whatever I want.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There was no getting out of this unscathed. Kylo was simply too demanding, too overwhelming. The only way to the other side was through -- through Kylo, through this frustration, through the fire licking up his belly. Flip grunted and met his tormentor’s eye. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His own full mouth hitched at the corner, a dare and an invitation.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Get on with it, then. You talk too much.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>